


Do You Really?

by princemango9



Series: Fundy/Dream Collection [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Floris | Fundy, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Fox Boy Floris | Fundy, Haha jk, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wall Sex, What If We Were Enemies And Fucked In The Woods, unless...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princemango9/pseuds/princemango9
Summary: Fundy and Dream's first time wasn't filled with soft touches and loving words, but it sure as hell was passionate.Or, Fundy and Dream are still enemies after the Revolution with unresolved sexual tension. When Dream corners him in the woods with a challenge, he never expected the fox to take him up on the offer.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Fundy/Dream Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058825
Comments: 12
Kudos: 419





	Do You Really?

**Author's Note:**

> You all loved the first fic so much I'm back with more. Come, tonight we feast like kings! Also, if you're interested, join the Dreamnobur server. My name is Miles say hi if you see me! https://discord.gg/ps66hfjkht

Fundy walked through the dark forest carefully, his ears trained on the slightest sound. He’d gone out for a walk outside of L’Manburg’s walls and the sunset before he could make it back. He was deep in Dream SMP territory and tensions were still high with the revolution having just ended. The last thing Fundy wanted was to run into one of Dream’s friends, or worse, the hunter himself. 

A deep annoyance flared in Fundy. Dream was a constant pain in not only L’manburg’s side but his as well. He loved antagonizing him and it  _ infuriated  _ Fundy. He hated his smart mouth, his cockiness, his stupid laugh...No now was not the time to think about his enemy. Fundy needed to get home and help Wilbur plan for the upcoming election. His ears twitched at a skeleton’s rattle before an arrow whizzed past his head. 

Fundy reached for his sword only to find an empty scabbard. He cursed himself but had little time to before another arrow flew by, knicking his cheek. He ran, but the skeleton and a nearby zombie kept chase. They were getting close, he wouldn’t be able to outrun and make it to the wall, he couldn’t even see it above the trees yet. They were gaining fast, but he knew the woods well if he just-

He hit a wall, knocking the wind out of him, and to the ground. Fundy looked up at the cliff he very stupidly cornered himself into. He ducked another arrow, there was no way out of here without being wounded. Fundy shut his eyes tight waiting for the next arrow or the zombie to attack. An arrow shot, followed by clattering bones. He opened his eyes; the skeleton lied in a pile before him. An ax sliced through the zombie in a single strike. A heavy boot kicked the body aside. Fundy followed it up to the masked face he loathed to see; Dream.

Dream slung the bloodied ax over his shoulder, “Looks like I’ve found a lost, little fox.” Fundy bristled, he could practically see the shit-eating grin behind his mask. He stood and brushed the dirt off of his clothes, “For once, can you not be an ass?” 

Dream chuckled and Fundy’s chest tightened. “That’s no way to be speaking to your savior.” He put the ax’s blade under Fudny’s chin, tilting it up so their eyes met. Fundy refused to look away and give Dream a win even as a blush crawled up his neck. He hoped Dream couldn’t see as well as he could in the dark. Dream’s voice dipped dangerously low, “What are you doing in my woods?” 

Fundy suppressed a shiver, his glare wavering slightly. “I don’t have to answer to you.” 

Dream lifted his mask before putting his arm over the fox’s head, keeping the ax pressed firmly against his throat, completely caging him in. Fundy hated that he found the position exciting. The hunter’s face was inches from his now, only his mouth exposed.

“Your daddy just ended a war, and it looks like you want to start another. Should I send you back with your tail between your legs?” 

“Only if you’re ready to lose again.”

Dream frowned, “You’re a lot cuter when you’re not talking.” 

Fundy smirked, confidence building in him, “You’d be a lot hotter if you shut the hell up.”

“Oh yeah?” The blonde dropped his ax before pulling off his mask. Emerald green eyes pierced the fox like a blade, locking him in their trance. Dream was so close now, their lips almost touching, “Then make me.”

Fundy swallowed. Making out with his country’s enemy  _ really  _ shouldn’t be this appealing. All he had to do was push the hunter away and he could escape then try not to think about Dream’s pretty eyes, or his freckles, or the way he bites his lip when he smiles-

“Fuck it.” Fundy grabbed the front of Dream’s shirt, pulling him into a kiss. The hunter gasped, surprised, but recovered quickly. He pushed his tongue into the redhead’s mouth, not giving him the chance to lead. Fundy moaned into the kiss then bit down with his fangs. Dream pulled away with a yelp, covering his mouth, “What the fuck!” 

Fundy watched him through lidded eyes, his face flushed and grin mischievous. Dream had never seen anything so pretty. The fox’s quiet giggle brought back his attention. “Did that shut you up?” 

So they were doing this. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it,” he trailed down Fudny’s small frame, imaging all the ways he could ruin him. Dream flicked his eyes back up, relishing the way the fox shivered under his gaze. “There’s a lot more I’d like to do if you’re up to it.” 

Fundy ground his knee against Dream’s dick, the blonde gasped at the sudden friction. Clawed fingers ran through his hair, pulling him close so sharp teeth could nibble his ear, “Do your worse.” 

A fire lit inside Dream. He captured Fundy in a smothering kiss, hands working to undo his pants. He pushed the fox roughly onto his knees, guiding him by his head to his open fly. “Suck,” he ordered. Fundy’s bravado faltered; he’d never done this before. He had an  _ idea  _ of how to do a blowjob, and he was also a guy, so it shouldn’t be that hard, right? He swallowed, then clumsy hands pulled down Dream’s boxers and pulled out his dick.

Fundy’s eyes widened; it was big and only half hard. Dream groaned impatiently above him, “Are you gonna suck it or just stare all night?” Dream grabbed the back of his head, pushing his mouth towards his dick. The fox buried his apprehension then tentatively licked the tip. 

He swirled his tongue, getting used to the salty flavor. He licked a stripe up Dream’s dick, wrapping his hand around the base. The hand threading through his hair urged him on. Dream groaned as Fundy parted his lips, taking more of him in, painstakingly slow. “I know you can take more than that,” Dream purred, lightly pushing the back of his head. “You’re such a good little slut.” 

Fundy moaned around him, looking up with hazy orange eyes. The vibration rang through Dream, pulling a groan from him. “Fuck, you like that? You like being my cock slut?” He thrust shallowly into the fox’s mouth. Fundy’s tongue swirled around his tip, licking up beads of precum, and slowly bobbing his head. He watched Dream for approval, his ears flicking at the blonde’s groans and raspy breath. Heat pooled in Dream’s stomach, the moans around his dick, and the wet heat made holding back his thrusts difficult. 

Fundy picked up his pace, bobbing his head and twisting his wrist on what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. He shivered under Dream’s intense gaze, green eyes dark with lust, bathing in the attention. His eyes widened when a strong hand gripped his hair. Dream smirked down at him, his voice breathy, “I want you to be a good boy, Fundy, can you do that?” 

The fox whined the tent in his pants more than obvious and tail beating against the ground. Dream relished in his power, “I’m going to fuck your throat raw.” He pushed his dick to the back of Fundy’s throat wasting no time pulling out and thrusting in again. Fundy gripped onto Dream’s legs to steady himself, eyes stinging with tears and drool and precum dripping from his mouth. Those big orange eyes looking up to him, puffy and red from crying, and swollen lips taking him so well, so obedient, pushed Dream over the edge. 

His orgasm crashed into him, the heat finally bursting as he spilled down Fundy’s throat. He sucked the hunter’s dick as he came, making him moan from the intense sensation. Panting, Dream pulled out his cock, a lewd wet  _ pop _ came as he did. Cum dripped down Fundy’s chin, he swiped at it with his tongue, nose scrunching as he swallowed. “Fuck, that’s hot.” Dream groaned. 

He pulled Fundy by his shirt into a kiss, tasting himself on the other’s tongue. The redhead ground against him, desperate for any friction. Dream palmed him through his pants, pleased by the desperate whine the other let out. He nipped at Fundy’s neck while pushing down his pants, pulling out the fox’s leaking dick. Fundy shoved a fist in his mouth, attempting to hide his whimpers as his body quivered at Dream’s firm pumps. “Does that feel good, Fundy?” he whispered, running his thumb over the tip. 

Fundy turned his face away, the hot breath ghosting over his skin and Dream’s quickening pumps sending sparks through him. Dream pulled Fundy’s fist from his mouth, pushing three fingers against his lips instead. “Suck,” he ordered. He snapped at the fingers, but Dream pulled away. He gripped the redhead’s chin firmly, “Suck or I’m going in dry.” 

Fundy’s eyes widened and Dream chuckled. He prodded his fingers against the fox’s mouth, this time he allowed them in. Fundy swiped his tongue over the digits, grazing his fangs over them, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Fundy moaned around the fingers, sucking them slowly and watching the other carefully. Dream swallowed, his dick twitching at the sight. He pulled out the wet digits before pushing Fundy’s pants to his ankles. 

He turned the fox around to face the cliff, bending him over and kicking his legs apart. Fundy watched over his shoulder as Dream pressed a finger into him. He gasped at the intrusion his body tensing. Dream chuckled, “Aw, was that too much for you?” he teased. 

“Shut up,” Fundy spat as he tried to calm himself, taking slow shaky breaths. He’d barely been touched at all, and this weird new sensation was not helping him keep a clear head. Dream pulled his finger out then pushed it back in. “Oh fuck,” Fundy moaned, hands fisting against the cliff. 

It sent a shockwave through Dream. He needed to hear that again. He pumped his finger in and out, earning a needy whimper with each thrust. Fundy hid his face in his arm he was too embarrassed to look back at Dream now. A second finger pushed in. “Dream, please,” he panted, pushing back against the digits. 

Dream grinned, “God, you’re tight. I don’t know if I’ll fit.” He scissored his fingers, delighting in the way Fundy shook, holding onto the cliff to keep himself standing. When he pushed in a third finger, the fox nearly shouted. It startled Dream, but he noticed now Fundy was completely leaning against the cliff, his body arched and trembling. God, that was hot. 

“What was-AH Dream!” He pushed in again. Fundy was a mess, shivering and moaning wantonly, pushing his hips back with each pump of Dream’s fingers.

“Does that feel good, Fundy?” The hunter purred. 

“Yes, god yes, don’t stop,” he begged. 

Hot breath ghosted over his neck, “You spread yourself so easily for me. Is that what you came out here to do? Find someone to fuck you like a whore?” 

“N-no I- fuck, I didn’t.” Fundy rasped out. He gasped, letting out a long moan as Dream rubbed his fingers inside of him. “Shit,  _ please _ keep doing that.” 

“Why’d you let me, huh?” Dream prodded. He turned Fundy’s chin to look at him. His face was flushed with tears threatening to fall, his orange eyes dark with lust. The hunter whispered playfully, “I think you like me, Fundy.” 

The fox’s foggy mind tried to respond, “Wh-what?”

Dream stilled his hand, “Have you thought about this? Me fingering you open while you beg for me to fuck you?” Fundy bit back a moan. “Aw, does the little fox have a crush on me?” 

The redhead narrowed his eyes. “I hate you,” he muttered. 

“Do you really?” Dream pulled out his fingers before pressing his dick against him. “Because I think you’re lying. C’mon, tell me you want me.” 

Dream ground against him, sending a jolt through Fundy. He bit his lip to hold back his sounds, keeping himself still as the hunter panted into his neck, “I want to hear you.” 

Heat coursed through Fundy, his body trembling with want. Strong hands gripped his waist, pulling him flush against the blonde as he rolled his hips. “Dream, please,” he pleaded. The hunter ignored him. Oh god, he was never going to live this down. “Dream,” he breathed. “I want you.” 

The blonde stilled and chuckled softly, “Such a good boy.” He lined himself up at Fundy’s hole. Slowly, he pushed in. Dream groaned at the tight heat clenching around him. Fundy mewled below him, his breath coming out quick and ragged. Finally, their hips met. The blonde sighed, thrusting slightly. Fundy yelped in surprise. “Ah, p-please, more,” he cried out. He felt so full it was nearly overwhelming. 

Dream slowly pulled out then pushed back in, groaning deeply. “Fuck, you’re tight.” He moved again, getting into a steady pace. Fundy could barely stand. His claws gripping the cliff and Dream’s grip on his hips was all that kept him up.

“Dr-Dream, more, please, m-more,” he choked out. A wave of pleasure rushed through Fundy. Heat coiled in his stomach and a filthy moan fell from his lips. Dream angled his hips to hit the spot dead on, the redhead’s sobs and moans spurring him on.

“You sound so pretty getting fucked,” the hunter huffed. Fundy mewled in response and tightened around him. “Touch yourself. I want to hear you cum on my cock.” 

Fundy wrapped a shaky hand around himself, pumping his dick in time with Dream’s thrusts. His pace turned erratic, the grip on his hips would leave bruises in the morning. Fundy’s entire body was aflame. Sparks shot through him with every thrust, every pump of his oversensitive dick, completely at Dream’s mercy. He loved it, he wanted to be good for him. 

“Please,” Fundy said softly. “Can I cum?” Dream kissed up his neck, nipping lightly at his flushed skin. The fox nearly melted, leaning into the affection with a shaky sigh. The blonde replaced Fundy’s hand with his own, pumping him firmly, “Cum for me.” 

Fundy came in his hand, his body shaking and tightening around the length inside him. Dream was close, he sped up his thrusts inside the fox. Fundy’s legs quivered, threatening to give out from beneath him. Dream pulled him against his chest, holding him up and pressing them against the cliff. The other’s moans came out in broken whimpers, tears staining his cheeks from overstimulation. 

Dream’s hips stuttered, and he came deep in the redhead with a breathy whine. Fundy groaned as the hunter pulled out of him, still coming down from his high. Dream watched his cum leak down the fox’s thigh, barely able to stand, and fuck if that didn’t do something to him. “Holy shit,” he breathed. 

Eventually, Fundy’s senses returned to him. With tired arms, he pulled up his pants and tried to straighten out his clothes. Dream slung his ax over his shoulder and put his mask on the back of his head, watching the fox out of the corner of his eye. He broke the silence that settled between them, “That was fun.”

Fundy turned away, all bristles and thorns again, “Yeah...that was my first time.”

“What? There’s no way,” Dream laughed nervously. “Wait, really?” 

The redhead sighed, “We can pretend this didn’t happen if you want. I know you’re going to hold this over my head forever, but right now I need to get home.” 

He started walking away and panic set in Dream. He grabbed his arm, “Fundy wait-” The fox stopped, looking at the hand on his arm in surprise. The hunter pulled away, embarrassed despite what they’d just done. “I liked what we did,” Dream confessed. “I’d like to do it again. I mean, it doesn’t have to be  _ that _ , we could do that again if you want, but I just...can I see you again?” 

Fundy cocked an eyebrow, “See me? Like a date?” 

“Yes, a date! Um, if you want to.” 

The fox smiled softly, “My father will never approve.”

Dream stepped towards him, warmth blooming in his chest. “Well, we don’t  _ have  _ to tell him. Not yet anyway.” 

Fundy tilted back his head, their lips brushing against the other. The kiss was soft and warm, a goodbye with more promise. He pulled away first, his pretty eyes tired and content, “Goodnight, Dream.” 

“Goodnight, Fundy,” the hunter whispered. He watched the redhead disappear between the trees, his tail wagging cutely behind him. Once he was gone, Dream headed home, already planning his first date with his old enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, it's 2 am and I'm exhausted. Kudos and Comments (especially) are appreciated!


End file.
